


Father Figures

by Vellevra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Sad Ending, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellevra/pseuds/Vellevra
Summary: A tribute to the several father figures in my life that have left.
Kudos: 2





	Father Figures

His cobweb shoes untouched,  
the purple lilacs in the front yard,  
the final bed tucked,  
a silver Lincoln Ford.

The tune of Amazing Grace,  
the crushing weight of the bass,  
his tears when I bow on stage,  
with mine have been replaced.


End file.
